Another Twilight
by Syreneh
Summary: One-shot. Edward y Bella son dos adolescentes enamorados, pasando una tarde juntos en la playa. Meloso y cursi, mi especialidad, obvio:


_**Disclaimer: **_Yo, lamentablemente no soy Stephenie Meyer ni poseo Twilight, ya que si fuera asi no estaria aqui, estaria haciendo otro libro para que ustedes y todas las fans en este hermoso mundo magico (?) disfrutaran; aunque si poseo cierto poder sobre Edward Cullen;) La loca trama SI es de mi exclusiva propiedad, ¡Digan NO al plagio! A MI Eddie Teddy Cullen no le gusta:D

un one-shot, otro mas para agregar a la coleccion y para no tener que estudiar ¡Yay!

*Hola chicos, algunos cambios minimos, de gramatica sobretodo, fueron agregados, asi que no se crean que es diferente la historia, sigue siendo la misma, pero menos horrorosa ;)

_**~Another Twilight~**_

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

…

El vasto océano se extendía con todo su esplendor frente a nuestros ojos, el ocaso le daba a todo el paisaje un aspecto cálido y acogedor por sus extrañamente acogedores tonos rojizos; él me atrajo hacía su fuerte pecho, en el cual me acurruque para quedar más cerca y sin dar lugar a que hubiera ni el más mínimo espacio entre ambos. Las olas golpeaban con toda su fuerza contra las enormes rocas de la orilla de la playa y el inconfundible olor a sal llenaba mis pulmones; mientras trataba de absorber lo poco de sol que quedaba ya, aprovechando uno de los pocos días con sol en la Península de Olympic.

Subí la vista y me encontré con dos hermosísimos y amables ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban misteriosamente.

Nuestros labios se curvaron al mismo tiempo, sus blancos dientes resplandecían incluso a la débil luz del crepúsculo. Aún no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo una de sus sonrisas me causara tales palpitaciones, ya que mi corazón iba a la carrera; y justo ahora me pregunto si él puede escucharlo; sus brazos envolvían cariñosamente mi cintura y sentía su rostro entre mis cabellos, e incluso ocasionalmente sus labios que besaban mis coronilla amorosamente. Voltee hacía las agitadas aguas, que estaban teñidas con increíbles colores del atardecer que me hipnotizaban.

– Es hermoso –susurré segura de que me podía oír, siempre me había gustado ver el atardecer en la playa en forma de media luna de La Push.

– Sí, lo es. Pero yo no usaría esa misma palabra estando tú a mí lado para comparar –dijo a mi oído ocasionando mi habitual sonrojo.

El silencio reinó mientras mirábamos absortos como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, claro que a mí no me molestaba en absoluto y comenzamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, disfrutando como siempre de cada uno de los momentos que estábamos juntos. Caminamos lentamente, esquivando el sin fin de piedras que habían sido sacadas desde lo más profundo del océano que tenían una infinidad de tonos diferentes.

– ¡Bella, cuida…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya, me encontraba entre los brazos de Edward a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo arenoso. Como era mi costumbre desde que tenía memoria, me había tropezado con una roca o quizás con mis propios pies ya que conmigo nunca se estaba seguro, otra vez.

– ¡Ups! –dije apenada y riéndome tontamente, costumbre que lamentablemente me había contagiado Alice, seguro si justo ahora me ponían junto a un tomate costaría notar la diferencia entre ambos.

– Ay, Bella, tú siempre tan torpe –dijo burlón mientras, tan caballerosamente como siempre, me ayudaba a levantarme.

Al pararme de nuevo nuestros rostros quedaron a tan solo escasos milímetros de tocarse, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y juguetee un poco con su sedoso cabello cobrizo. Sus manos viajaron desde mi cintura por mis costados hasta llegar al lugar de la espalda que dejaba de recibir ese nombre, digamos.

– Vaya, al parecer Sr. Perfección se está portando mal –canturreé en su oído satisfecha al ver que se le enchinaba la piel.

– ¿Yo? –bufó tratando de sonar despreocupado –. ¿Cómo crees? –dijo "ofendido".

– Cierto, porque Eddie es todo un santito –dije rodando mis ojos aunque él no pudiera verlo.

– Odio que me digas así –musitó contra mis labios.

Nuestros labios se juntaron con una fuerza incontenible, fue dulce, muy dulce, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar la "infinita" paciencia de Edward. Así que decidí que era hora de _jugar._

Al separarme de él alcancé a oír un gruñido de descontento que solo hizo que mi sonrisa aumentara. El rostro de mi novio se encontraba muy cerca del mío, tanto que nuestras frentes estaban juntas y su piel mandaba corrientes de electricidad por mi cuerpo, y era como para una fotografía (al igual que siempre), su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido, sus ojos muy abiertos inocentemente y un adorable puchero adornaba sus apetitosos labios sonrojados.

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de resistirme a mis tentaciones, mis malditamente apetitosas tentaciones.

Adoraba este juego, ver quien soportaba más sin caer en los brazos del otro, un juego que en ocasiones me podía resultar bastante difícil cuando se competía contra un ángel como Edward, pero claro, no era imposible.

Dio un paso hacia mí, lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Sonreí pícaramente y logre distinguir que suspiró lo más disimuladamente que pudo ¡Ja! Yo gane.

– Serás mi perdición, Bella, lo juro –dijo en un sensual ronroneo acercando su rostro al mío.

– Lo sé –dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

Y volamos hasta el noveno cielo, juntos.

_**¡Me encanta! **_y a ustedes tambien, cierto? bueno, no me respondan, yo se que si es asi, es que estoy comenzando a leer mentes (?) :D! hehehe emm... bueno, creo que algunas de ustedes se estaran preguntando que rayos hago subiendo un one-shot en vez de estar haciendo un capitulo para Love Story y, creanme, no son las unicas que se preguntan eso, ya que yo tambien lo hago! pero es que no lo pude resistir, esto se me vino de repente y no podia no escribirlo, en serioo:O! asi que, sin mas que decir (creo, ademas de lo obvio) su muy amada escritorcita bonita (?) se despide de ustedes:D

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullen:***


End file.
